Winnipeg Fire Paramedic Service
History Fire Stations 'Apparatus Roster' All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. ''Station 01 - 65 Ellen Street @ McDermot Avenue (Downtown) Built 1965 :'Engine 101''' - 2013 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry (1500/600/30F) :Engine 103 - 2008 E-One Typhoon (1500/500/30F) (SN#133936) :Ladder 1 - 2016 E-One Cyclone II HP100 platform (?/-/100' rear-mount) (SO#139705) :Squad 101 - 2017 Ford Transit :Squad 102 - 2017 Ford Transit :Platoon 1 :Medic 31 - 2006 Ford / Crestline ambulance :Medic 91 - 2006 Ford / Crestline ambulance :MIRV1 :Medical Superintendent 55 ''Station 02 - 55 Watt Street @ Rue Desalaberry (Elmwood) Built 1990 / Renovated 2018 :'Engine 2''' - 1998 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry (1750/400/50F) (SN#M5990) :Medic 02 - 2009 Chevrolet / Crestline ambulance :Medic 40 :Gator 30 ''Station 03 - 337 Rue Des Meurons @ Rue Goulet (Norwood) Built 1969 :'Engine 3''' - :Water Rescue 3 - 2017 Freightliner M2 / Fort Garry water rescue :District 3 :Command 3 ''Station 04 - 150 Osborne Street @ Stradbrook Avenue (Osborne Village) ''Built 1958 :Engine 4 - 2013 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry (1500/600/30F) :Rescue 4 - 2018 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry (1500/600/25F) (SN#M861-3) :District Chief 4 ''Station 05 - 845 Sargent Avenue @ Burnell Street (West End) Built 1910 / Addition 1982 / Renovated 2018 :'Engine 5''' - 2013 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry (1500/600/30F) :Rescue 5 - 2018 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry (1500/600/25F) (SN#M861-3) :Medic 05 :Medic 92 :Safety 30 ''Station 06 - 603 Redwood Avenue @ McGregor Street (North End) Built 1998 / Addition 2016 :'Engine 6''' - 2006 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry (1250/800/30F) (SN#A150) :Rescue 6 - 2018 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry (1500/600/25F) (SN#M861-3) :Squad 6 :Medic 06 :Medic 46 :ATV ''Station 07 - 10 Allen Blye Drive @ Leila Avenue (Amber Trails) Built 1997 :'Engine 7''' :Hazmat 7 - :Rehab 7 : ''Station 08 - 640 Kimberly Avenue @ Golspie Street (East Kildonan) Built 1969 :'Engine 8''' - :Rescue 8 - 2018 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry (1500/600/25F) : ''Station 09 - 864 Marion Street @ Panet Street (St. Boniface Industrial Park) Built 1957 / Addition 1975 :'Engine 9''' - :Rescue 9 - 2001 E-One Typhoon / Saulsbury / Superior heavy rescue (SN# 124126) (SN# 124500) (SN#SE 2642) :Hazmat 9 - 1996 Pierce Lance / Fort Garry ''Station 10 - 1354 Border Street @ Powell Avenue (Brooklands) Built 1967 / Renovated 2016 :'Engine 10''' :District 10 :Medic 17 :Trench Collapse Trailer ''Station 11 - 1705 Portage Avenue @ Route 90 cloverleaf (St. James) ''Built 2015 :Engine 11 :Ladder 11 :Rescue 11 :Medic 11 :Medical Supervisor 75 ''Station 12 - 1780 Taylor Avenue @ Beaverbrook Street (River Heights) Opened 2012 :'Engine 12''' - 2013 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry (1500/600/30F) :Medic 12 ''Station 13 - 799 Lilac Street @ Beresford Avenue (Fort Rouge) Built 1979 :'Engine 13''' :Ladder 13 :Medic 13 ''Sub Station 13 - Redboine Canoe Club (Fort Rouge) Loading Docks :'Water Rescue 13 (Boat)' :'Water Rescue 131 (Harbour Guard Boats - Firehawk)' Station 14 - 1057 St. Mary's Road @ Worthington Avenue (St. Vital) Built 1957 / Renovated 1975 :'Engine 14''' :Medic 14 ''Station 15 - 1083 Autumnwood Drive @ Cottonwood Road (Windsor Park) Built 1969 :'Engine 15''' ''Station 16 - 1001 McGregor Street @ Leila Avenue (West Kildonan) ''Closed for renovations Oct-Dec 2018. Apparatus re-located to other near-by halls. Built 1969 :Engine 16 - 2005 E-One Cyclone II (1050/500) :Ladder 16 - 2004 E-One Cyclone II / Superior / Bronto (1750/220/16/100' RLP) (SN# 127886) (SN#SE 3455) :Medic 16 ''Station 17 - 1501 Church Avenue @ Sheppard Street (Inkster Industrial Park) Built 1963 / Renovated 2018 :'Engine 17''' - 2005 E-One Typhoon (1250/400/30F) :Medic 48 :Medical Supervisor 73 ''Station 18 - 5000 Roblin Boulevard @ Dieppe Street (Charleswood) Opened April 2012 :'Engine 18''' - 2013 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry (1500/600/30F) :Medic 18 ''Station 19 - 320 Whytewold Road @ Lodge Avenue (Silver Heights) Built 1959 :'Engine 19''' - 2001 E-One Typhoon / Superior pumper (1050/800/30F) (SN#124068) (SN#SE 2658) ''Station 20 - 525 Banting Drive @ Portage Avenue (Assiniboia) Built 1972 :'Engine 20''' - 2006 E-One Cyclone II (1750/420/100') (SN#131540) :Medic 20 ''Station 21 - 1446 Regent Avenue West @ Starlight Road (West Transcona) Built 2007 :'Engine 21''' - 2013 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry (1500/600/30F) :Ladder 21 :Medic 49 :Medical Supervisor 72 ''Station 22 - 1567 Waverley Street @ Chevrier Avenue (Fort Garry Industrial Park) Built 1977 :'Engine 22''' - 2001 E-One Cyclone II / Superior Aerial (1750/400/75') (SN# 123020) (SE#SE 2589) (E-One Demo SN#123017) :Medic 22 ''Station 23 - 880 Dalhousie Drive @ Pembina Highway (Fort Richmond) Built 1968 :'Engine 23''' - 1998 Spartan Advantage / Saulsbury / Superior Pumper (1250/400/30F) (SN#298036) (SN#SE 2116) :Engine 231 (Engine 28) :Water Rescue 23 - 2017 Freightliner M2 / Fort Garry water rescue :Tanker 23 - 2017 Freightliner M2 112 / Acres (420/3500) (SN#170616155) ''Station 24 - 1665 Rothesay Street @ McIvor Avenue (North Kildonan) Built 1975 :'Engine 24''' - :Medic 24 :District 24 : ''Station 25 - 701 Day Street @ Rosseau Avenue West (Transcona) Built 1985 :'Engine 25''' - :Medic 25 :Snuffer 25 ''Station 26 - 1525 Dakota Street @ Warde Avenue (River Park South) Built 1994 :'Engine 26''' - 2005 E-One Typhoon (1250/400/30F) (SN# 128382) :Squad 26 :ATV Gator 26 :Wildland 26 ''Station 27 - 27 Sage Creek Boulevard @ Lagimodiere Boulevard (Sage Creek)'' Opened 2012 :Engine 27 :Medic 27 ''Station 28 - Planned for Waverley West Development Station 30 - 524 Osborne Street @ Arnold Avenue (Fort Rouge) Built 1915 :'Medic 43''' :Medic 93 :Medic 95 :Medical Supervisor 74 ''Station 31 - 726 Furby Street @ Notre Dame Avenue (Downtown) Built in 1989 :'Medic 01''' :Medic 41 :Medic 45 :Medical Supervisor 76 'Station 36 - 2490 Portage Avenue @ Olive Street (Silver Heights)' Built in 1990 :Medic 36 'Station 40 - Pacific Avenue @ McPhillips Street. (Downtown / North End)' Opened 2010 :Medic 94 :Medic 96 :Medic 97 :Medic 98 :Medic 99 :Bariatric Unit :EPIC1 '"Station 0" / Academy / Stores / Maintenance - 2546 McPhillips Street @ Templeton Avenue (Old Kildonan)' :Decon 98 :Trench Collapse Response Unit : 'Assignment Unknown' :2018 Freightliner M2 112 / Acres tanker (420/3500) (SN#180720168) :2015 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry pumper (1500/600/25F) (SN#M632) :2015 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry pumper (1500/600/25F) :2015 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry pumper (1500/600/25F) :2015 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry pumper (1500/600/25F) :2015 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry pumper (1500/600/25F) :2013 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry pumper (1500/600/30F) (SN#M423) :2013 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry pumper (1500/600/30F) (SN#M421) :2008 Ford F550 / Green Acres mini-pumper (250/300/10) (SN#08111860) :2008 E-One Cyclone II HP100 platform (1750/250/100' rear-mount tower) (SO#133115) :2008 E-One Typhoon pumper (1500/500/30F) (SN#133938) :2008 E-One Typhoon pumper (1500/500/30F) (SN#133935) :2008 E-One Typhoon pumper (1500/500/30F) :2008 E-One Typhoon pumper (1500/500/30F) :2008 E-One Typhoon pumper (1500/500/30F) :2008 E-One Typhoon pumper (1500/500/30F) :2008 E-One Typhoon pumper (1500/500/30F) :2008 E-One Typhoon pumper (1500/500/30F) :2008 E-One Typhoon pumper (1500/500/30F) :2008 E-One Typhoon pumper (1500/500/30F) (SN#133940) :2006 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry pumper (1250/800/30F) (SN#A149) :2006 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry pumper (1250/800/30F) :2006 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry pumper (1250/800/30F) :2006 E-One Cyclone II quint (1500/400/100') :2006 Sterling Acterra / Fort Garry heavy rescue (SN#A227) :2005 E-One Typhoon / Superior pumper (1250/800/30F) (SN#128386) (SN#SE 3572) :2005 E-One Typhoon heavy rescue (SN#130024) :2003 Ford F550 / Fort Garry mini-pumper (CAFS/250/20A) (SN#M9376) :2001 E-One Cyclone II / Superior quint (2000/300/95') (SN# 123170) (SN#SE 2645) :2001 E-One Typhoon / Superior pumper (1050/800/30F) (SN# 124067) (SN#SE 2657) :2001 Spartan Gladiator / Fort Garry pumper (1500/400/50/ A foam) (SN#M6700) :2001 Spartan Gladiator / Fort Garry pumper (1500/400/50/ A foam) (SN#M6701) :2001 Spartan Gladiator / Fort Garry pumper (1500/400/50A) (SN#M6702) :2001 Spartan Gladiator / Fort Garry pumper (1500/400/50/ A foam) (SN#M6703) :2001 Spartan Gladiator / Fort Garry pumper (1500/400/50/ A foam) (SN#M6704) :2001 E-One Typhoon / Superior pumper (1050/800/30F) (SN# 124069) (SN#SE 2659) :2001 E-One Cyclone II / Superior quint (1750/420/100') (SN# 123021) (SN#SE 2590) :2001 E-One Cyclone II / Superior quint (1500/400/100') (SN# 121713) (SN#SE 2567) :2001 E-One Cyclone II / Superior quint (1050/400/75') (SN# 121451) (SE#SE 2588) :2001 E-One Cyclone II / Superior quint (1750/400/75') (SN# 121450) (SE#SE 2587) :2001 E-One Cyclone II / Superior quint (1750/400/75') (SN# 123017) (SN#SE 2591) :2001 Ford F550 4x4 / Superior mini-pumper (CAFS/200/15) (SN#SE 2615) :1998 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry pumper (1500/400/40F) (SN#M5991) :1998 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry pumper (1750/400/50F) (SN#M5988) :1998 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry pumper (1750/400/50F) :1998 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry pumper (1750/400/50F) :1995 Ford F / Grainmaster/FD Shops CAFS (CAFS/400/40F) :1995 Pierce Saber / Fort Garry heavy rescue :1995 Pierce Saber / Fort Garry heavy rescue :1995 Pierce Saber / Fort Garry heavy rescue : On Order Tenders were called for two wildland trucks, closing 8 January 2019 (#825-2018). Retired Apparatus :1994 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry pumper (1500/400/80F) (SN#M5206) :1994 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry pumper (1500/400/80F) (SN#M5207) :1994 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry pumper (1500/400/80F) (SN#M5208) :1994 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry pumper (1500/400/80F) (SN#M5209) :1994 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry pumper (1500/400/80F) (SN#M5210) :1994 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry pumper (1500/400/80F) (SN#M5211) :1994 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry pumper (1500/400/80F) (SN#M5212) :1993 Duplex / Fort Garry/LTI aerial (-/-/100') :1993 Ford E350 command :1993 Ford E350 command :1991 International S / Advance fuel tender (285 gal. gas/1300 gal. diesel) (SN#45117-93) :1992 Spartan Diamond / Fort Garry heavy rescue :1990 E-One Hush pumper (1050/400) (SN#8502) :1990 E-One Hush pumper (1050/500) :1990 E-One Hush pumper (1050/500) :1990 E-One Hush pumper (1050/500) :1990 E-One Hush pumper (1050/400) :1989 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry pumper (1050/400) (SN#M3962) :1989 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry pumper (1050/400) :1989 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry pumper (1050/400) :1989 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry pumper (1050/400) (Sold to South East Whiteshell Fire Department) :1988 Kenworth / Fort Garry/Bronto tower (-/-/115') :1988 Duplex D450T / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :1988 GMC / Dependable water rescue :1987 GMC / Dependable hazmat :1986 KME / Fort Garry pumper (1500/400) (SN#SS3341-2) :1986 KME / Fort Garry pumper (1500/400) (SN#SS3341-1) :1986 Ford C / FD-built tanker (250/2500) :1986 GMC / PK Welding rescue :1984 King CM1 aerial (-/-/100') (SN#840011) :1984 GMC Transit bus command :1982 Western Star / King pumper (1750/400) (SN#820056) (Ex-P411) :1982 International CO1950B / King pumper (1050/1200) :1982 International / King pumper (1050/1200) (SN#820028) :1982 International Cargostar / King pumper (1050/1200) (SN#820027) :1981 International CO1950B / King pumper (1050/1200) :1980 Duplex / Pierreville ladder platform (-/-/100'LTI) :1979 Scot C1FD / King pumper (1050/500) :1979 International / FD-built air supply truck :1978 Scot C1FD / King pumper (1050/500) (SN#77039) :1977 Scot C1FD / Pierreville aerial (-/-/100') :1977 Kenworth / King pumper (1050/400) :1976 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pumper (1050/400) :1970 Ford W9000 / Elias pumper (1250/400) :1969 Thibault Custom pumper (1050/500) :1969 International VCO / Thibault aerial (-/-/100') :1967 Mack C pumper (1050/400) :1960 Mack C aerial (-/-/100') Future plans For the proposed 2018 Budget, Stations 9 and 15 would be combined. Several other stations will receive upgrades including everything from key card access to roof work. As of December 2017, city Councillors have voted in a motion for a study to be done looking at the possibility of the EMS portion being handed over to the Province of Manitoba. External links *Winnipeg Fire Paramedic Service *United Firefighters of Winnipeg (IAFF Local 867) Station map Category:Manitoba Category:Manitoba departments operating Acres apparatus Category:Manitoba departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Manitoba departments operating Fort Garry apparatus Category:Departments operating Saulsbury apparatus Category:Manitoba departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of Dependable apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus